


Someday

by hecklin11



Series: Charmie Ficlets [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin11/pseuds/hecklin11
Summary: First posted on Tumblr. If you have Tumblr, you have probably read this. Or not. xD





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr. If you have Tumblr, you have probably read this. Or not. xD

Inspired by [this](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lilicococrunch/181896115177), [this](https://rainbowdazzle.tumblr.com/post/181909449608/im-gonna-marry-you-someday-timmy-years-later) and [this](https://hecklin11.tumblr.com/post/181906856658/rainbowdazzle-rainbowdazzle). :D

* * *

 

“Give me your left hand,” Armie whispered on Timmy’s ear. They were both on the bed in Armie’s New York apartment. Armie was sitting against the headboard and Timmy was sitting between his legs. His bare back was on Armie’s bare chest and his head on Armie’s right shoulder.

Timmy allowed Armie to take his hand and just smiled as Armie caressed it. Timmy shivered. Those fingers had travelled all over his body just an hour ago.

“What are you doing?” Timmy asked, watching the contrast of Armie’s large tanned hand against his small pale one.

Without warning, Armie slid a silver ring onto his ring finger.

“I’m going to marry you someday,” Armie said without any stutter.

Timmy quickly pulled his left hand from Armie as if he was burned. “Don’t say that,” he sat up and adjusted himself on the bed so that he was now sitting beside Armie.

“Why not?” Armie asked, looking at him with so much intensity that he felt like was having an out of body experience. Armie had that effect on him.

Timmy just shook his head. “You know that things are complicated,” he muttered. He knew that they were just on borrowed time and he really didn’t need Armie spouting nonsense. He didn’t want to keep his hopes high.

“You know I’m working on it right?” Armie asked gently, entwining their fingers together. “Just humor me.”

Timmy gave him a small smile. “Okay, when did you know?”

Armie frowned at him.

”When did you know you’re going to marry me someday?” Timmy said with an eye roll. If Armie wanted to be humored, fine.

Armie smirked. “Remember when I don’t want to continue promoting our movie?”

Timmy nodded. He would not forget that day. Armie had been so angry that day.

“You were the one brave enough to talk me out of it,” Armie continued, a glaze look on his face like he was transported to that day. “I have told you what I felt that day. You have seen me at my weakest and at my worst and I knew you got scared because I was so angry but you still stayed. You just let me worked my anger and when I got so angry that I cried, you hugged me. I will never forget what you said that day.”

_“Just let it out, you’re safe with me.”_

Timmy nodded, smiling at the memory. He couldn’t believe that Armie, despite hating that day, had also cherished it in his memory.

He leaned closer to Armie until their lips almost touched. “I can’t believe that made you want to marry me,” he said against Armie’s lips.

Armie cupped Timmy’s jaws, stared at him for a second then kissed him deeply. “So, what do you think? What’s your answer?” he asked as he pulled away.

Timmy licked his lips and gave Armie the universal sign for one second then he climbed down the bed. He walked towards Armie’s closet to get his backpack where he had his notebook. It was the notebook since grade school where he jot down random things which he deemed important.

He opened the notebook and jumped to the page where he’d written the time he first saw Armie. It was the day Armie had interrupted his piano lesson.

_2016_

_Today, I met Armie Hammer and wow, the guy is huuuuuge. And blonde. And dreamy. And handsome. Is it possible to want to marry the person you just met?_

Timmy chuckled at his notes. He never believed in love at first sight until that day. He uncapped his pen then wrote down.

_2018_

_Today, Armie told me he’s going to marry me someday._


End file.
